geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultraviolet
Ultraviolet is a 1.9 Insane Demon mega-collaboration hosted by Viprin and verified by TheRailgunner. It is the sequel to Infrared. The level is known for its many difficult segments, timings, memory, and lots of skill required. It is generally considered an Insane Demon, but sometimes a Very Hard Demon. It is currently on the Legacy List of the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]]. Gameplay * Hinds: Hinds's part begins with a moderately tricky mini cube section. There is a short UFO segment followed by another mini cube section. After this is a mixed dual of a mini ball and a mini cube section. The part finishes with an easy cube section. * Xaro: Then, there is Xaro's part, which has many flashing lights, resembling the Toxin Lab series. There is a short difficult ship sequence, followed by a heavily memory based cube section and a short ship sequence. This is followed by a tricky memory part, leading into Alter's part. * Alter: There is a moderately tricky ship sequence followed by a tricky wave segment with numerous fakes, tight spaces, and gravity portals. * Mazl: This is followed by Mazl's part, a difficult dual cube section that has both full size and mini size. This lasts for a while and is followed by a neon memory based ship part with some gravity portals. * Hideo: Then, Hideo's part starts. It is a very tricky wave segment with flashing lights as well as a few speed portals and tight spaces. * Minesap: Minesap's part is a tight ball and UFO with a lot of spamming, followed by a moderately tight ship. * Dz3ser: 'Then Dz3ser's part starts, a very tight ship sequence with many gravity portals and jump orbs. Then there is a difficult UFO segment with similar jump orbs and portals. * 'Megaman: Then Megaman's part starts, a relatively under-decorated part with a mixed dual of mini-wave and ball that requires a lot of skill, with a background resembling Nine Circles' ship sequence, followed by a mini dual wave segment, a mini dual UFO segment, and a regular UFO segment. * Toxic: Afterwards, there is Toxic's part, a memory based cube section interrupted by a slow mini wave then continued. Then there is a ship part with a bunch of jump orbs, leading into Viprin's part. * Viprin: It starts with a relatively easy cube section, then transitions into a half-speed wave segment. There, the player enters a tricky ship sequence with lots of gravity portals, and then an automatic cube section with the words "Come On!". Then there is a UFO segment with many gravity portals, followed by one final ship sequence with the text "Ultraviolet" and the end of the level. The ship sequence contains two cruelly placed invisible sawblades at the roof and ceiling, forcing the player to fly straight. Trivia * The level cannot be copied. * The level contains 26,382 objects. * Toxic's part has a white ground color for some reason. It has then been changed to black at one point but has since been changed to white again. * Vlacc (Blackop at the time) offered to decorate Megaman's part more, but he was rejected by both Viprin and Minesap. * Findexi was originally going to have a part but was replaced by Toxic. * The level is the second level in the “Spectrum“ series, the first level being Infrared and the third and final level being Gammaray. Walkthrough Category:1.9 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Level remakes Category:Demon levels Category:XL levels Category:Legacy levels